Uozumi Asaki
"Your refreshing princely smile is disgustingly breathtaking, just like a natural!" - '''Uozumi Asaki' Appearance Personality History Relationships Tsukigami Haruto When the ancients were in their third years, they were in the Kao Council together. At the beginning of the year, when they were selecting members for their star teams, Haruto and Uozumi both wanted Otori on their star team, their competition to have Otori on their team was Rock, Paper, and Scissors. While Uozumi put out "Rock", Haruto put out "Paper". Therefore, Haruto won and Otori became a member of Team Tsukigami, Uozumi still holds a grudge towards him to this very day. Tsukigami Kaito Otori Itsuki Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Virgo. * He addresses Haruto as 'Haru'. * The competition between Uozumi and Haruto to have Otori on their respective Star Teams was rock-paper-scissors. Uozumi put out ‘rock’ while Haruto put out ‘paper’. Therefore, Uozumi lost and Otori became a member of Team Tsukigami. Uozumi has then decided to not put out ‘rock’ ever again.Drama CD 「Second STAGE」 Track 5 'Act 4: In Saotome Ritsu's Apartment' / Official Fanclub App 星箱 'Ancients’ short story' * Based on Star-Myu Q&A Volume 4: ** People's first impression of him is either scary face or evil eyes. For the case of his relatives, they just say that he is the eldest son, an Onii-chan and it was awesome. However, he actually has an older brother and he is the second son. The more they say, the more he gets away with it. He doesn't mind being sweet to someone else. ** He is confident with his familiarity to TV. He says that some people struggle to switch between stage play and tv work, but he has never faced that issue before. ** His weak point is that he cannot hold his liquor. He does like the taste of it. ** His nickname in middle school is either Asaki, Uo and Sumi. ** He likes to travel by driving his own car. Similar to Haruto but he states that he doesn't drive as clumsy as Haruto does. ** In his report book, he is stated to be actively helping class members and group leaders. However, it is due to the fact he doesn't trust important work to be handled by people. ** He cannot forgive Haruto's betrayal. It has trampled on his leadership heart and it feels heavy. ** He ruminants the words of the script he read last night before leaving the bed. ** He likes to eat cold things as he has a cat's tongue. ** He spends his days off remembering his scripts, cleaning, and washing, similar to his work day. ** One thing bad about himself is that he often increases the workload for himself. During his time in Kao Council, he could not stand Haruto way of doing things that he took his job... ** Recently he came to like his parent's house. Once he gets home he feels awfully calm. ** To deal with stress, he just concentrates on the things before him. Work is work and play is play. ** He wishes to see the face of his new nephew he as yet to find time to see. ** He is good at Nation Language, English, Social Studies and Liberal Arts. ** He says he is bad at Science but it is not so bad. He says studying is a way of teaching rather than teaching. ** He cannot stand sleeping as he cannot read the script as he sleeps. ** His favorite drink is beer. ** His hand is usually dextrous. ** His favorite weather is sunny. ** Last words:"The work of an Ancient is not only to sort out the training plan but also to raise the level of the second years. Every student has a chance. Work hard without wasting any time." * Meaning of Uozumi's name: ** 魚 (Sakana) : fish ** 住 (Ju) : reside, live, inhabit ** 朝 (Asa) : morning ** 喜 (Ki) : rejoice List of Songs ''See also: Ancient's List of Songs * straightforward (with Hoshitani Yuta and Tsukigami Kaito)Season 2 Act 5 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 5☆ * (with all cast members)Season 2 Act 12 / CD ☆2nd SHOW TIME 12☆ Gallery Season 2 Uozumi001.jpg|Profile uozumi002.jpg|Season 2 Website's Profile S2 2-1.JPG|Episode 2 Eyecatch 1 S2 End1.JPG|Episode 1 End Card S2 e01 stitch 005.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image s2_e01_stitch_009.png|Episode 1 Full-length Image S2 e05 stitch 006s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image S2 e05 stitch 007s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image s2_e05_stitch_011s.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image Miscellaneous ARHPBD019A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 2 (2016-2017) Constellation 019A.jpg|Birthday Card Year 3 (2017-2018) Theme「Zodiac Sign」 Birthday Card Year 4 Season 019a.jpg|Birthday Card Year 4 (2018-2019) Theme「Season」 HRHPBD2017019.png|Birthday Card 2017 by Hidou Ren SD019.gif|SD Main Main Icon (20) Uozumi Asaki.JPG|Twitter Icon Main References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kao Council Members Category:Ancients Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters